New Directions, New Troubles
by Caffeine-Book-Addict
Summary: The kids of the original New Directions are in high school now, and they have just as many problems as their parents. *First Chapter Posted*
1. Story Start

So, I recently got addicted to Glee, and I have started a few fanfictions, mostly about Rachel and Finn, but I decided it would be fun to write a next generation fanfiction. I'm sure like with most other fandoms, there are many next gen fics out there for Glee, but mine will be solely from my brain, and if it for some reason seems like another one you've written (and posted) or read, I promise it truly is purely coincidental.

That being said, I have a habit of creating characters that are all mostly uniform, and the same and it gets repetitive. So I have decided I want people who would potentially read my story to submit characters.

I'll be honest and say I prefer the original New Directions members who were there from the start (seasons 1 &amp; 2). But I will not reject kids from the newer seasons.

There are a few couples that I am adamant about keeping:

Finn&amp; Rachel

Puck&amp; Quinn

Santana&amp; Brittany

Will&amp; Emma

Blaine&amp; Kurt

Other than that I really don't mind who your character's parents are.

But this will not be a first come, first serve type of thing. I will chose the characters that I find I will be able to give the best justice to. So the more detail you put into your character the better chance he/she has of making it into my story.

I will be accepting:

2-5 Hudson children (Finn/Rachel)

1-3 Puckerman children (Puck/Quinn)

2-3 Pierce-Lopez children (Santana/Brittany)

1-3 Schuester children (Will/Emma)

1-3 Hummel-Anderson children (Blaine/Kurt)

1-3 Flanagan children (Rory/Sugar)

1-2 Jones children (Mercedes/?)

1-3 Evans children (Sam/?)

1-2 Abrams children (Artie/?)

1-2 Cohen-Chang children (Tina/?)

1-2 Chang children (Mike/?)

1 Sylvester child (Sue)

1-2 St. James children (Jesse)

1-2 Puckerman children (Jake/?)

1-2 Rose children (Marley/?)

1-2 Wilde children (Kitty/?)

1-2 Adams children (Unique/?)

1-2 Lynn children (Ryder/?)

1-5 OCs

Any parents in parenthesis that have a question mark as the second parent can be combined with other combinations that also have question marks. And if I forgot anyone, feel free to add parents who aren't there.

The form you should use to submit your character is as follows:

Full Name (First, Middle, Last):

Parents:

Godparents:

Nicknames:

Mean Nicknames:

Age/Birthday (month, day):

Grade:

Appearance:

Celebrity Look Alike (optional):

Height:

Weight (optional):

Sexuality (can be gay/straight for one other character only):

Personality:

Crush/Girlfriend/Boyfriend:

Style:

Interests:

Dislikes:

Goals:

Dreams:

Achievements:

Fears:

Siblings:

Friends:

Enemies:

1-3 Most Trusted/Favorite Adults:

Sports/Clubs/Teams:

Instruments:

Pitch/Range (optional, but recommended):

History:

Favorite Bands/Artists/Songs:

Audition Song:

Songs to Sing:

Story Lines:

Other:

I will be accepting characters until about April 13, or until I have all the characters I need.

You can submit characters by PMing them to me, or posting them in the review section.

Thanks,

**_Caffeine-Book-Addict _**


	2. Character List

**Here is the official character list:**

Finn and Rachel Hudson:

-Evelyn Santana Hudson, 18

-Christopher Noah Hudson, 17

-Alexis Carole Hudson, 16

-Elizabeth Quinn Hudson, 15

-Delilah Rose Hudson, 14

-Still needed: up to 1 more

Noah and Quinn Puckerman:

-Beth Trinity Puckerman, 25

-Mia Lucille Puckerman, 16

-Cole Mathew Puckerman, 15

-Zoe Santana Puckerman, 14

Santana and Brittany Pierce-Lopez:

-Katherine Witney Pierce-Lopez, 17 (carried by Brittany)

-Mario Santiago Piece-Lopez, 16 (carried by Santana)

-Josephine Susan Pierce-Lopez, 16 (carried by Brittany)

-Troye Julien Pierce-Lopez, 15 (carried by Brittany)

-Sophia Riley Pierce-Lopez, 14 (carried by Santana)

Will and Emma Schuester:

-Daniel Finn Schuester, 21

-Benjamin William Schuester, 17

-Jennifer Emma Schuester, 16

-Courtney Harmony Schuester, 15

Blaine and Kurt Hummel-Anderson:

-Krystal Brit Hummel-Anderson, 17 (adopted)

-Ezekiel Finnegan Hummel-Anderson, 16 (biologically Kurt's)

-Allison Samantha Hummel-Anderson, 16 (biologically Blaine's)

Rory and Sugar Flanagan:

-Nicholas Hudson Flanagan, 18

-Naomi Sugar Flanagan, 17

-Ryan Declan Flanagan, 16

Jake and Marley Puckerman:

-Veronica Leigh Rose-Puckerman, 17

-Jason Camden Rose-Puckerman, 16

-Annamarie Lucia Rose-Puckerman, 16

Mercedes Jones:

-Tyler Dominic Evans, 17 (with Sam)

-Angelica Bianca Evans, 16 (with Sam)

Sam Evans:

-Tyler Dominic Evans, 17 (with Mercedes)

-Angelica Bianca Evans, 16 (with Mercedes)

-Jameson Michael Evans, 15

Artie Abrams:

-Karla Maria Abrams, 16 (with Tina)

-Cecilia Marie Abrams, 16 (with Tina)

-Henry Charles Abrams, 15 (With Kitty)

Tina Cohen-Chang:

-Cecilia Marie Abrams, 16 (with Artie)

-Karla Maria Abrams, 16 (with Artie)

-Michael Robert Chang III, 15 (With Mike)

Mike Chang:

-Michael Robert Chang III, 15 (with Tina)

-Robert Ashton Chang, 14 (with Ashlyn Clayton-Chang)

Jesse St. James:

-Jesse Jonathan St. James Jr., 17

-Grace Lynn St. James, 15 (with Ashlyn Clayton)

-Piper Ashley St. James, 15 (With Ashlyn Clayton)

Sebastian Smythe:

-Andrea Serene Smythe, 15 (with Addison Clayton)

Sue Sylvester:

-Jasmine Jean Sylvester, 17

-Lilly May Sylvester, 16

Kitty Wilde:

-Gabriel Jacob Wilde-Lynn, 16 (with Ryder)

-Harper Marie Wilde-Lynn, 16 (with Ryder)

-Madison Nadia Wilde-Lynn, 15 (with Ryder)

-Henry Charles Abrams, 15 (with Artie)

Unique Adams:

-still needed: up to 2 more

Ryder Lynn:

-Gabriel Jacob Wilde-Lynn, 16

-Harper Marie Wilde-Lynn

-Madison Nadia Wilde-Lynn, 15

OCs:

-Nathaniel Ian Halston, 17

-Cynthia C. Johnson, 17

-Levi James Wilson, 16

-Ethan James McCgrah, 16

-Bradley Emily-Jane Martin, 15

-Dylan Calliope Bunton, 15


	3. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_ **Intervention **

"Good morning, Hudson clan!"

"Wasn't the front door locked?" Rachel questioned amusedly.

Katherine shrugged. "Chris gave me a key like six years ago."

"You do know it's like six am, right?" Evelyn rubbed her eyes as she walked into the kitchen.

"Five fifty four," Katherine corrected with a grin.

"High school doesn't start for two more weeks, Chris is certainly still asleep," Evelyn said.

Katherine shrugged, but walked over a cabinet, opened it, pulled out a mug, and then poured herself a cup of coffee, not adding anything to it. She sat at the island counter on a stool.

"What _are_ you doing up so early?" Rachel wondered.

"New foster kid's got night tremors… Been up since three."

"Oh… Is he going to be starting at WMHS next week?" Evelyn wondered.

Katherine nodded. "He'll be a senior, and my Mom is adamant about me sticking with him and showing him the ways of the school; Mami's a little bit more chilled about it, as long as I watch out for him."

"How's everyone transitioning with him being there?" Rachel asked.

"Mario and Troye are pretty happy about having another boy. Josie's being Josie, she doesn't hate him or anything, but she wouldn't care if he just dropped dead. Sophie's pretty chill about it too, I guess. Mom's already attached, and Mami is too, even if she pretends it's just because Mom is."

"What about you?" Evelyn questioned.

Katherine paused, forgetting that she had an opinion. "As long as everyone else is good with it, I am too. He's not bad. He's just got this air about him. Something I can relate to, I guess."

The soft padding of footsteps was audible, and all three women turned to the doorway, where Christopher was entering.

"Thought I heard my Katie Kat."

Chris walked over and hugged Katherine.

"Hey Christoph."

"What'cha doin' here so early?" Chris grabbed her coffee and took a few sips.

"Get your own, Chris," Katherine swatted him away. "And to answer your question, I'm here because the foster kid has night terrors. I've been up for a while, so I decided to come here."

Chris poured himself some coffee.

"Why are you up at six thirty?" Evelyn wondered.

"Told you, I heard Katie's voice, and her obnoxiousness woke me." That earned him a slap on the arm.

"I could leave, if you'd like, Chris. I could just go see Krystal, or Veronica, or Nick, or Naomi and JJ…" Katherine suggested.

"No! Stay!" Chris blurted out.

All the girls chuckled.

"Wait," Rachel interjected. "Why did you group Naomi and JJ together?"

Katherine smirked. "Honestly, I don't think those two ever leave each other's side. It's be sickening to literally be attached at the hip with someone. Or the lips, in their case."

"Gross, Katherine," Chris said.

"What did you do this time, Kate?" Alexis walked into the kitchen.

"She just gave all of us the wonderful mental image of Naomi and JJ making out."

"Compared to some of the couples this city has experienced, they're pretty toned down," Alexis said.

"That's even more disgusting, Alexis."

"Look, I know you're Mr. Innocence, or something, but come on, when Trey and Allison dated, they were all over each other. And have you seen Eva and Ivan?"

Chris tensed at the name of his older sister's boyfriend. He did not like Ivan Forester one bit, and he wasn't quiet about it.

"Trey and Allison were together for like a month, and then they broke up and everyone pretty much forgot it happened," Chris said.

"Exactly. But I'm just saying that for some reason Nay is weirdly conservative and Jay is too polite to do anything inappropriate in public," Alexis said.

Before the conversation could continue, Katherine's phone blared, playing some obnoxious song. She hit ignore quickly, without even looking at who it was.

"Who was it?" Chris asked.

"One of my twelve thousand siblings. They all have the same ringtone because I got sick of deciphering whose ringtone was what."

"Don't you want to know what they wanted?" Alexis questioned.

"I will. If it's Troye, he'll keep calling until I answer; if it's Jo, she'll text me; if it Mario, he'll leave a message; if it's Sophia, she'll spam my phone with texts until I respond."

Right on cue, Katherine's phone blared again.

"Yeah, T?" She answered.

"I'm at Chris's house," she responded after a pause.

There was another pause. "Okay, yeah. Te amo, Troye."

Katherine hung up and shoved her phone back into her pocket.

"What did he want?" Chris questioned.

"Moms need me home, family meeting or something," Katherine shrugged.

"Call me later?" Chris checked.

"Of course, Chris. Te amo."

"Love you too, Katie."

She flashed the Hudson family a final smile. "Bye Rachel, Eva, Alexis."

Chris watched as Katherine sauntered out of the house.

-0-

"… 5, 6, 7, 8…"

Angel trailed off when she looked up and saw who was watching. "That's good for today, guys. See you tomorrow."

As her class of kids trickled out, Angel walked over to Nicholas.

"Hey baby," Nicholas pulled her into a hug.

"Hey Nick, what's up?" Angel grabbed her water bottle from her bag.

"Nothing much. I was talking to Chris today. Some of the gang in throwing a party on Friday, wanted to see if we'd go?"

"Yeah, of course. I don't have to teach any classes Friday, and I'd love to hang out with the gang."

Nicholas smiled. "You ready to go? We've gotta get to the PL's house."

"I've just gotta stop in to see Ty quickly," Angel grabbed her bag, before interlacing her fingers with Nicholas's and leading him out of the room.

They walked in silence to the studio Tyler taught in.

"Hey Ann," Tyler greeted. "Nicholas."

"Tyler," Nicholas nodded.

"Ty, Nick and I are going to meet up with some of the group at Jo's house. See you at home?"

"Sure. Don't be out too late." Tyler said.

"Bye, Tyler, Love you," Angel smiled.

"You too, Angel. You watch out for my sister, Nicholas."

"Will do."

-0-

"First of all, I'd like to thank you all for coming," Christopher said. "But we have all witnessed how Ivan treats my sister, and none of us like it."

The group gathered in the Pierce-Lopez living room consisted of Chris, Katherine, Jo, Benjamin, Angel, Nicholas, Troye, Jennifer, and Annamarie.

"I'm pretty sure he's cheating on her with that friend of his, Missy Brooks, or whatever," Ben added.

"One time, he told Evelyn to 'shut the fuck up, I'm trying to tell a story!'" Jo said.

"At that cookout a few weeks back, he literally had his tongue down her throat, and wouldn't stop even when she tried to shove him away," Katherine told the group.

"I don't know how Alexis, Elizabeth, and Delilah haven't noticed it, or even Rachel," Troye said.

"Because he acts like a perfect gentleman when people are watching," Angel explained.

"But when he thinks nobody's looking, he reverts to his douchebag ways," Nicholas added.

"You two haven't said anything," Chris looked at Jennifer and Annamarie.

"We don't want to upset you, but…" Annamarie trailed off.

"But what?"

"Ivan did cheat on Evelyn. Ben was right. He and Missy have been sleeping together," Jennifer revealed.

"How do you know that?" Chris questioned.

Jennifer sighed. "We were at a club one night, and we saw Ivan there with his friends. We watched them, but didn't get spotted. He and Missy started making out, and then took it upstairs to the private rooms."

"Private rooms? Were you at a strip club or something?" Jo asked.

"No. But that wasn't the only time we saw them at that club doing the same thing," Jennifer said.

"How do you know they had sex?" Chris asked.

"The same thing would happened every time. They would come down twenty minutes to a half hour later, disheveled… And we followed them up there once."

"I have to tell Evelyn," Chris decided.

"She won't believe you," Katherine said quietly.

"Her vision's clouded," Jo agreed. "She'll think you're lying. You can't tell her. She has to figure out on her own."

"What am I supposed to do until then?" Chris snapped. "I can't just let her be with him!"

"Chris. Give her time," Katherine placed a hand on Chris's shoulder.

"If she hasn't realized by the end of summer, I'm telling her."

"Telling who what?" Nathaniel questioned, walking into the rom.

"Nothing, Nathaniel," Jo said.

The boy shrugged, and passed through into the kitchen, but what the others didn't know was that he had heard the entire conversation.

-0-

_So that was the first chapter of New Directions, New Troubles. I'm sorry it took so long, but I just couldn't figure out how to start it. It's not the best, but it's the only version I've finished. I literally wrote about five other alternate versions. If you have any suggestions, let me know. _

_Not all the characters will be in every chapter because there are so many of them, but I will try to switch between what characters are focused on in each chapter. _

_As for characters, I only need one kid for Mike, one for Jesse, and at least one for Unique. The adult couples have been decided, but I'm making a storyline out of it, so it won't be revealed just yet._

_Thanks for reading, and please review!_

**_Caffeine-Book-Addict_**


	4. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 _**Awkward Table Times**

An awkward silence filled the table as the family sat.

"Oh my god," Trey groaned. "Someone say something before I die of awkwardness."

"I'm going out tonight," Karla announced.

"With who?" Tina questioned.

"Some of the girls; Jo, Allison, Mia, Alexis, Jennifer, Annamarie," Karla shrugged.

"Bring your sister, will you?" Tina said.

"What? Mom, no!"

"This isn't a discussion, Karla. You are taking Cecilia with you, or you aren't going."

"Dad! Do something!" Karla turned to Artie.

"I think it's a good idea for your sister to go with you," Artie said.

Trey turned to Henry, who was seated next to him. "You wanna get outta here before Karla starts screaming?"

Henry nodded, and both boys discreetly stood up and left the kitchen, hearing their half-sister already starting to screech.

-0-

"Josie! You just got a text!" Allison shouted to her best friend from the couch.

"I'm getting coffee, Allie. You check it!"

Allison shrugged, and unlocked Jo's phone using the passcode. It was a text from Karla, saying that she would have to bring Cecilia with her today.

"What was it?" Jo handed Allison a steaming mug, taking her phone back.

"Karla has to bring Cecilia today. Maybe it'll be good for them. They seriously have to get over the slushie incident of 2033. I mean, I'm pretty sure Karla's not the only one who's slushied a sibling, right?" Allison said.

Jo thought about it. "No, I think she is the only one. I've never slushied any of my siblings. Neither have you, Jennifer, Anna, Alexis, or Mia. But regardless, they need to get over it, I agree."

"Speaking of friends, how's Ryan?"

Jo shrugged. "Fine, I guess. He's been weird lately, I don't why."

Allison nodded, but didn't respond. It's not like Ryan was discreet about his feelings for Jo, but Jo either didn't care or was oblivious to the whole thing. Allison assumed she just didn't care.

"How's Jazzie? You talked to her yesterday, right?" Jo asked.

"Yeah. She's okay, I guess. She doesn't even feel safe in her own home anymore, Josie. I can't imagine how that would feel. She really wants to come back here. You know how awful these last few years have been for her. And it's not like her mom gives a shit."

Jo sighed. "I know, Allie. And you know Mom and Mami would take her in a heartbeat if that's what she wanted. She's always welcome here."

Allie nodded. "Can you talk to her? Tell her that, invite her to stay for a while, just get her away from that house? And maybe invite her with us tonight?"

"Yeah, definitely. I'll call her later."

-0-

"Mia! Company!" Quinn called up to her daughter.

Mia stumbled down the stairs in her pajamas. She was wearing shorty short pajama bottoms and a thin tank top.

"Nice outfit, Mimi," Troye laughed.

"Shush, T. We don't have practice today, so if I wanna stay in my pajamas all day until I have to go out, I will!"

Quinn smiled at their dynamic and slipped into the kitchen, still hearing their light hearted bickering behind her.

"You're a brat you know that, Tro?"

"Sure do, Mimi. I've got like a million sisters, it's embedded in my DNA to drive all girls crazy."

"Well you sure drive me insane," Mia shoved him lightly.

"It's my mission in life," Troye grabbed onto her waist, and tickled her lightly, causing Mia to giggle.

"Jerk!" Mia pulled out of his grasp.

"Love you too, Mia."

-0-

"Oh my god!" Courtney jumped up when she saw who had just walked through the front door.

"Hey there, Courtie," Daniel grinned.

"Danny!" Courtney threw herself into her eldest brother's arms. "What are you doing here?"

"We're home for a while. We may even move back," Daniel shrugged.

"You're staying?"

"For a bit, yeah. New York is great, but Lima is home."

Courtney smiled.

"So, where is everyone?" Daniel asked.

"Oh… Benji is at Alexis's, Jenny is out with Annamarie, and Mom and Dad went out too," Courtney listed off. "Where's Beth?"

"She went to go see her family."

"Well then, we've got some time to catch up," Courtney pulled Daniel to the couch.

-0-

"Hey Mia," Beth greeted as she walked into the living room.

"Hey Beth," Mia said, not looking up from her computer that sat on Troye's lap.

Beth stood and waited for her sister to react.

Mia's head snapped up. "Beth!"

Beth smirked as Mia jumped up and hugged her.

"Hey Troye," Beth said.

"Hi Beth. Where's Daniel?"

"At his parent's house."

"How long are you here for?" Mia questioned.

"A few weeks, maybe a month," Beth shrugged.

"Oh my god!"

Beth smiled as Zoe launched herself at her.

"Hey Zoe."

"Beth! You're home!"

"Yep! And where's my favorite brother?" Beth wondered.

"I'm your only brother, Beth," Cole hugged her.

Beth shrugged, smiling. "That's okay. But you never know, Mom and Dad could have another kid."

"Gross, Beth! They're like, old!" Zoe scrunched up her nose.

"Come on, Zo-Zo. Old or not, our parents still do it. How do you think I felt when they had three other kids? I was mortified at the thought of my parents having sex."

"Beth. Stop tormenting Zoe," Mia laughed.

"Shush up, Mia Lucille. Where are Mom and Dad anyways?" Beth asked.

"Work."

Before anyone could say anything else, Beth's phone beeped, and she looked at it, a grin instantly forming at Daniel's words.

"Ooh! Who is it?" Mia reached to grab her sister's phone, but Beth shoved the phone in her pocket.

"None of your business, missy. Now, who wants to hear all about New York?"

-0-

"I'm gonna miss this," Alexis said.

"What, pizza?" Ben laughed.

"Yeah! As head Cheerio, I have to be in perfect shape, which means no junk food."

"Don't worry, Alex, I'll make sure I slip you some pizza. And you can tell Kitty that she can blame me if you get caught."

Alexis smiled. "Thanks, Benji. I'm gonna miss this too. Spending a bunch of time with you. If we do this around school, people will start talking. I'm supposed to be dating Zeke, y'know, and being seen with you won't be good."

Ben sighed. Zeke was one of his best friends since like, forever, but as long as selfless Alexis kept up the charade of dating Zeke, he couldn't tell Alexis how he feels. And it killed him, to see her with Zeke, even if he knew they both felt nothing when they kissed. He didn't even know if he wanted Alexis to know that he had really strong feelings for her, because he was pretty sure she didn't like him in that way, but he just wanted to not have to watch her and Zeke.

"Why are you still with him?" Ben blurted out.

Alexis didn't look shocked or offended like Ben would have thought. She simply shrugged. "He's not ready to come out yet, Benji. We both know that. I'm gonna keep this up until he's ready to some out, or I find someone I can't stay away from."

Ben wanted to tell her right then, but he didn't. He wasn't going to be the reason one of his best friends was shoved out of the closet.

Alexis smiled at him, almost as if she knew what he was thinking. "You're a good friend, Benji."

Sometimes Ben didn't feel like it. "Thanks, Alex. You are too… Doing this for Z, its real great of you."

Alexis nodded. "I do what I can."

"I know you do, Alex. But remember, it's your life. Do what you want sometimes… And if that means defying Kitty and eating pizza every once in a while, then do it," Ben lightened the topic, and Alexis giggled.

-0-

The group of nine girls was seated in a large booth at Breadstix.

"Anyone see any cute boys lately?" Mia questioned the group.

No one spoke.

"Seriously?" Mia chuckled. "I mean, I get Alexis, Jenna, and Anna not responding because of their boyfriends, and Allison, because, y'know, but come on, none of you have seen any cute boys? Bullshit."

"Jo's new foster brother is cute, I guess," Allison shrugged. "If you're into the tall, mysterious, damaged boys…"

"He's actually really sweet," Jo defended.

"So you'd date him?" Alexis raised an eyebrow.

All the girls waited for her answer, especially Allison.

Jo shook her head. "Nah. I've got my sights set on someone else."

"Who?" Karla questioned.

"Is it Ryan?" Mia asked.

"I'm not gonna tell you guys," Jo ignored the pointed look she was receiving from Jennifer.

"Whatever," Mia shrugged. "What about you, Alice? Have you seen any cute girls recently?"

Allison shrugged, blushing. "Maybe."

"No one is gonna gush? Really?" Mia huffed. "Jazz? You've been quiet, what's up?"

Jasmine's eyes widened. She looked towards Jo and Allison for help.

"She's fine," Jo answered. "She had a long day training, that's all. Right Jazzie?"

Jasmine nodded silently.

"Oh, enough already!" Jennifer snapped.

Everyone turned to her, seeing what her outburst was about.

She was glaring at Karla and Cecilia, who were glaring at each other across the booth.

"Get over yourselves already. Look, having a sister is tough. I know sometimes I wanna claw Court's eyes out, but that girl is honestly one of my best friends. So you got into a fight _two_ years ago. Cry me a river, build me a bridge, and get the hell over it!"

Annamarie silently placed a hand on Jennifer's knee. Jennifer sighed, and leaned into Annamarie, resting her head on her best friend's shoulder, suddenly at peace with just a single touch.

Karla sighed, and watched longingly at their interaction. Why couldn't she be like Allison and not care what people thought about her for her sexuality? Why couldn't she be like Jennifer and do stuff like that without being afraid of being called gay? Hell, why couldn't she be like Jo and say comments about girls being sexy and not get called out for it? Even Annamarie did stuff that could be considered 'gay' and none of the four ever seemed fazed by the fact that they may be seen as lesbians. Why was Karla so worried?

"I think those two new siblings that work at the Lima Bean are pretty cute," Jo muttered absentmindedly, leaning into Allison.

"One of them is a chick," Mia pointed out.

Jo shrugged, closing her eyes and nuzzling her face into Allison's neck.

"She's tired. She won't even remember this tomorrow," Allison explained.

"I guess we should call it a night then," Alexis decided, looking around at the group of girls.

Suddenly, it seemed like half of them were falling asleep right there at the table.

Jo was practically asleep, half on top of Allison. Jennifer was resting her head on Annamarie's shoulder, eyes closed. Even Jasmine, sandwiched between Allison and Annamarie, had her head lolled to the side, resting on the booth. Mia was resting her head on Alexis's shoulder as well, mumbling about ice dancing.

The only people who seemed awake were Alexis, observing the group; the Abrams girls, still glaring at each other; and Annamarie and Allison, both trying to keep Jennifer and Jo, awake, respectively.

Alexis thought that with half the group nearly zonked out, the booth near silence, that it was a nice change from the normal shouting of her group of friends.

**I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! It took forever, I know, but I've been so crammed with schoolwork. I had like three projects, and I've been so busy out of school as well. I'm going to be quite busy for another three weeks until I'm done with school for the summer. By then, I should be able to (hopefully) update this story more quickly.**

**The first few chapters (maybe to chapter 5) will be introducing all the characters. After that, there will be two or three storylines per chapter, then that way the scenes are less rushed and more detailed. If you want me to write from character's POVs instead of what I'm doing, let me know and I'll do that when the storyline chapters start out. **

**If anyone wants to submit a kid for Unique, that would be good, because I still have no Adams kids. **

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**_Caffeine-Book-Addict_**


	5. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 _**Meeting Friends**

Zeke and Ryan were sitting at the Lima Bean, each drinking a coffee.

"Zeke, have you noticed anything different about Jo lately?" Ryan questioned.

Zeke shrugged. "I don't think so. She's the same old Jo. Why?"

"Dunno. Just thought she was acting a bit odd," Ryan said.

"I mean, she's Jo, so of course she's weird, but I haven't noticed her being any different than usual."

Ryan nodded. "What about Allison?"

Zeke realized what all the questioning was about. "If you're implying what I think you are, you're on the verge of crossing a line that can't be uncrossed, Ryan. Think very carefully about what you say."

Ryan didn't know why Zeke got so defensive. It's not like he actually accused the girls of anything. He was just wondering.

"Whatever, man. How's Alexis?" Ryan changed the subject.

"She's good. Doesn't want to go back to school, but really, who does?" Zeke answered.

Ryan nodded.

Zeke's phone chimed, and he looked at it. "I've gotta go, Ry. See you around."

"Bye," Ryan said quietly as Zeke walked away.

-0-

"Hey."

Sophia looked up sharply, and her crystal eyes met a pair of ocean eyes.

"Hi?"

Jameson chuckled, and sat down across from her. "School hasn't even started yet, what're you doing at the library?"

"Trying to remember the stuff I learned last year."

"Me too. I'm dyslexic, so everything is like, jumbled together, and I can't remember if we learned that the square root of fifty four is like seven, or if it's personification," Jameson admitted.

"7.3…" Sophia said quietly, eyes still trained on her book.

Jameson smiled, because she didn't seem to even notice she answered him.

"Maybe we can help each other study this year," Jameson offered.

Sophia nodded, and smiled. "That would be great."

-0-

"Krissie?"

"Yeah?" Krystal called from her bedroom.

The door opened, and Veronica walked in.

"Hey Ronnie."

"Hey."

"What's up?" Krystal wondered.

"Nothing much. I had a fight with Anna today, so I had to get out of the house," Veronica explained.

"What was it about?" Krystal pulled Veronica onto her bed with her, and they sat facing each other.

While Veronica can be confrontational and is a little rough, Annamarie was known to be timid and passive.

"All I did was ask her how Jennifer was, and she completely flipped out. She started shouting about why everything in her life had to revolve around Jennifer, and she said that there was nothing going on between them and that they were just friends… You'd think I accused her of being in love with Jennifer or something," Veronica said.

"You were like that at one stage too, Ronnie. Anyone even asked you where I was and you immediately assumed they were implying something about us. Just give her some time," Krystal said.

Veronica sighed. "Maybe she and Jennifer just got into a fight or something, maybe there really isn't anything going on."

Krystal nodded. "Maybe."

-0-

The silence between the friends was comfortable.

"Dyl?" Lilly finally spoke.

"Yeah?" Dylan looked up.

"Do you think this year will be good?" Lilly questioned.

Dylan shrugged. "I don't know, Lil. Maybe. Maybe kids will finally realize that you aren't like your mother, and maybe kids will finally realize that I'm not some broken freak who can't handle stuff."

"My sister hates me," Lilly said.

"No she doesn't."

"She does, I swear. She's barely ever home, and when she is, she has either Allison, Jo, Anna, or Jennifer over. She hardly even looks at me."

"Lilly, she doesn't hate you. Maybe make a bit more of an effort to get to know her," Dylan suggested.

-0-

"Where is it?"

Madison looked up, startled.

"Where's what, Gabriel?" She questioned causally.

"My songbook, Madison! What the hell did you do with it?" Gabriel snapped.

"Hey, relax, Gabriel. I didn't touch your precious book. Maybe ask Harper or something. Or that 'friend' that's always with you," Madison taunted.

Gabriel glared at her.

"Harper! Get in here!"

A few moments later, she entered the room.

"What?"

"Where is my songbook?" Gabriel questioned. "I know one of you took it, because you're the only ones that had the opportunity."

"I didn't take it," Harper said.

"Then who did?"

"It's over there," Madison pointed to her bookshelf.

Gabriel shot her a final glare before storming out of the room.

Harper raised an eyebrow at her sister, before leaving the room in a much quieter fashion.

-0-

The trio sat against the brick of the building behind them.

"When are the others getting here?" Piper wondered.

Robert shrugged.

"Hey!" Levi climbed over the tall chain link fence at the end of the alley, joining the group.

"Have you heard from Brenton or Casey yet?" Andrea asked.

"Last I talked to Brent, he and Casey were having a quickie before they left Brent's place," Levi slumped against the building across from the trio.

"Gross," Piper commented.

"Anyone got a smoke?" A deep voice questioned from the mouth of the alley.

Brenton Lewis and Casey Michaelson joined them.

Andrea tossed Brenton a pack of unopened cigarettes, and he lit one.

"Thanks, Doll Face."

"So, what'd we miss?" Casey questioned.

"Nothing. We were going to head to the pier," Robert said.

-0-

"Hey, Ethan," Bradley greeted.

"Hi."

"I'm glad I'll at least know one person when I start at McKinley," Bradley sat down across from Ethan.

Ethan nodded. "Not that it'll help knowing me. I'm pretty invisible."

Bradley shrugged. "I don't mind. I'm just glad I won't be forced to stick with my step-sisters."

A silence fell over the two, but neither minded.

Ethan went back to reading his book, and Bradley looked around the park, observing the scenery around them. She was glad she met Ethan a few weeks ago, in that same park.

-0-

Delilah was in her room, lounging around, listening to music, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she called, and turned her stereo off.

"Hey Lilah," Elizabeth greeted.

"Hi Liz."

"What's up? You've been up here all day."

Delilah shrugged.

"I was thinking about going to see Grandma and Burt, if you wanna come?" Elizabeth suggested.

That perked Delilah up. "Sure, let's go!"

Elizabeth giggled at her sister, and left the room.

-0-

"JJ, I have a question," Grace said.

"What's up, Gracie-Girl?" JJ smiled at his sister.

"How did you know? That you liked Naomi?" Grace questioned.

"I don't know really. I'd been friends with Nay for like, forever, but slowly, the things that she did that I once found silly, I started seeing as more cute. Things like her laugh. Nay's laugh always made me want to laugh too, but I remember one day just thinking that I could listen to her laugh forever. That I wanted to. And how she would always mess with my hair. I used to find it just her being goofy and messing up my hair, but I started to like the feeling I got whenever she touched me. I guess it was gradual," JJ shrugged.

Before Grace could respond, the front door opened, and Naomi walked in. She smiled at Grace, and walked over to the couch, running a hand through JJ's hair as she sat down.

"What's up, Grace? Jay?" Naomi asked.

"Gracie's in love!" JJ teased.

Naomi raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not in love, JJ! I was just wondering!" Grace defended.

"Whatever, Gracie. Have fun with your lover!" JJ chuckled.

-0-

"Mario! Hey man!" Jason joined his friend on the couch.

"Hey, JC."

"What's up?"

"Nothing much," Mario shrugged. "Cecilia's in one of those moods, so I'm trying to give her some space."

Jason nodded. "I get it, I've got two sisters. They're actually fighting right now, so I had to get out of there."

Mario cringed, he knew what it was like having sisters fighting. His sisters got rough when they got into fights, and he always tried to stay out of it.

"My thoughts exactly, man," Jason chuckled.

-0-

"Cynthia, can you come over here, please?" Mercedes called the girl over.

"What is it?" Cynthia asked.

She had been interning at Jones Records for a few months now, and she really liked it.

"I've got a meeting, so when a man named Frank Danielson calls, just tell him I will get back to him okay?" Mercedes said.

Cynthia nodded.

Mercedes smiled. "Thanks."

-0-

**Sorry for this chapter being rushed and not really having a complete pot, but I wanted to introduce the rest of the characters so I could finally start with the storylines. The next chapters will all be written in one of the character's POVs, and there might be a POV change, depending on how many storylines I put in each chapter.**

**Thanks to those of you who don't mind the fact that I don't update all that frequently, but since my classes end in a couple days I should (hopefully) update this quicker during the summer.**

**Please review? **

**_-Caffeine-Book-Addict_**


	6. Apology

I'm sorry to have to say this, but this story is now officially on hiatus. Lately I've been a lot busier than I anticipated for the summer, and I just haven't been feeling all that inspired to write this story. I hope to maybe be able to continue this story sometime in the future, but I'm not too sure if I'll ever get inspired to write more.

I'm going to leave this story up until I come to a final decision on if I'll be able to continue it or not. I don't want to force myself into writing a story that won't be my best work. If I try to continue this, the quality would plummet and it wouldn't turn out good.

While there is a chance I may be able to continue this story, the likely outcome is that I won't, so I apologize to everyone who took the time to create a character, and I thank everyone who took the time to read the first few chapters of this.

I sincerely apologize,

**_Caffeine-Book-Addict_**


End file.
